Lies of the Bold
by koishii-tenshi
Summary: Severus is ousted by none other than Dumbledore in a ploy to get his Golden Boy back after he was captured by Lord Voldemort. But is all as it seems? Follow his tale as he learns how far and how deep the manipulations of an old man can run, and re-evaluates what it means to be a wizard. M/M story. Sub!Severus Snape/Dom!Sane!Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

_**[Hi all! I have an experimental pairing that I have been working on, but I'm still not at a point where I feel okay to post it. Please enjoy the first installment of this Severus/Voldemort story instead. :) Also, no, time did NOT make me any better tenses. They are still all over the place…NEGL]**_

 _ **Pairing: Severus Snape/Sane!Lord Voldemort**_

 _ **Warning: I don't care about anatomy or any of that rot and do what I want. Possible m-preg. This a male/male story (nothing new there). WIP. NO BETA. Possibly Sexual Scenes down the road. Ummm… and maybe some torture scenes? Not sure yet.**_

 **Chapter 1**

Everything is a lie.

Everything _was_ a lie.

Dumbledore. That lying, egotistical bastard; with his smug beard and his infuriating eyes. He lied. He told me that I was going to be safe. He told me that I was useful. That I have a place. And yet, here I am, being bartered away so that he can have  
his precious _Potter_ back.

He convinced me to be his spy, and yet he did not even hesitate in thinking that this was the best and most opportune way to get his _Golden Boy_. I was his first option. He sold the knowledge of the spy he coerced into taking the position, and  
guilted into keeping it so that he could have the spawn of his tormenter freed. Because his 'greater good' – and isn't _that_ just a joke – was more important than someone who was guilted into loyalty.

So here I am, magically bound, soon to be ritualistically bound as well, being handed off to the very man who killed the one person who ever bothered to see me as more than a greasy, dirty, ugly man. I'm probably not going to live the year out. And isn't _that_ just  
reassuring, as it is November 15th currently. But the Dark Lord does not take well to traitors.

As I get traded over, I catch the wink that Potter shoots me, and now I'm wondering just what is going on, but not before I am roughly grabbed by Lord Voldemort and apparated to his home.

To his bed chambers.

To kneel in the center of the room and be chained as he defiles me in a ritual to… well I'm not sure what this one is for, but it is degrading… and painful.

A blinding, white-hot pain is the last thing that I remember before sweet darkness takes me, and I wonder – is this the end? Or will I at least be allowed to figure out what Potter was up to?

*** SS/LV ***

Waking at a later date, I'm aware of two things.

One, I am not as dead as I had originally believed myself to be, unless this is some sick version of purgatory.

And two, that my magic and my body feel _off_. They do not feel lacking, or anything overtly drastic, they just feel… _off_.

"I was alerted that you were awake Severus. How do you feel?"

"Off kilter, My Lord." I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to say or what I'm allowed to stay, and every day I spend on this side of the veil I want to enjoy.

"You may feel free to speak as you once had. Though I suppose that I should clue you in on the plan. It was brought to my attention that Dumbledore had set up plans to kill you and frame it on me. Potter – Gryffindor that he is – found out about it. Did  
something stupid. Got himself captured by Malfoy, and told all under veritaserum. In exchange for the godfather of his lover to be left somewhere safe, he agreed that he would be my eyes and ears in the Order, along with the Malfoys after I kill Narcissa  
or some such rot. In reality? It is just a veiled coverup of a technicality that will allow Lucius to finally get with the Black Mutt without any repercussions. The ritual last evening was to complete the transference of one of my horcrux into you,  
thus binding you both to this plane, and to me. We will now share the same bond as Potter and myself. You should also be able to converse with Potter should the need arise, as he was able to with Nagini."

Aahh… so that explains the _off_ feeling that I am feeling then.

"That is not all. The ritual also refashioned your body as I saw fit. Due to you now holding a piece of my soul, and being useless outside of a lab due to Dumbledore's influence, you have now been molded in such a way that you will be able to take, give  
and receive pleasureto, from, and only _with_ me. I've also done an experimental ritual that should it be a success – which I do not doubt, as Salazar Slytherin himself created and executed it – you will now be the birther of any and all  
of my heirs."

The Dark Lord sounds just a bit too smug about that fact. There is the icy feeling of dread as I now realize that I will most likely not be allowed much – if any – time outside of his bed chambers as time goes on.

"Will I be allowed to brew, My Lord?" I almost whisper, hoping that the pain and sadness does not seep into my voice.

"Not once you've conceived unless you are given an OK from a healer. Otherwise, yes, you may pet." I nod solemnly, wondering if that was to be my new address now, and if he'd collar me to drive home how seemingly status-less I now am.

"What am I to do going forward? Am I to stay here unless you allow me out? Do I need to wear a collar? Do I…" I am cut off by My Lord's chuckle.

"None of the above, unless certain unsavory characters decide not to heed the warning I gave last evening of the fact that you are to be left unharmed and untouched. If you are pregnant, you will have a guard, or will be with me at all times, as I do  
not trust them to not try and thwart you to keep themselves in the running for my affections through an heir, but other than that you may go about the manner as you please. Minus my study; if I am not in there, you are not allowed in there." I not  
my head in acknowledgment. That was more than fair.

I try to sit and wince, lying back down.

"You'll be sore for a bit as your body adjusts. One of the side-affects to the first ritual is that your body is adjusting to the type of sexual preferences that I have. As I have a leaning towards the more… volatile… practices, your body is currently  
fortifying itself so that anything short of lethal with not affect you in the bed, but anything short of moderately painful will not turn you on. You are now mine Severus. In every way, until such a time as I decide that I am ready for us to leave  
this plane. And, as there is still much that needs to be done to save the magical world from itself, that is a great many years off indeed. You will take my affections. You will hopefully birth my heirs. _**and you will have received my gift of Parseltongue as well**_ "

Now _that_ catches me by surprise. "Horcrux?" I question uncertainly? It would make sense, as Potter is known to be a Parseltongue as well.

"That it is indeed the cause of," My Lord confirms.

" _ **This could be great fun**_ " I try out, before sighing. "It's not like anyone besides you, and perhaps your snake will ever hear me though…" I never thought that I would actually _miss_ teaching.

"In due time, pet. In due time. Harry is going to work on dismantling Dumbledore and his loyal followers of their public credibility base, and then we shall strike. And we shall win. And the Wizarding World shall bow to Lord Voldemort as he sets them  
onto the correct path."

I give a soft smile, "It is so great to see your sanity returned My Lord," I murmur to my own horror as I drift back off to slumber. I really will relish feeling like myself again.

*** SS/LV ***

The next time that I wake up it is to birds blithering about outside of the window, and a – rather impressive, and quite erect – penis pressed into the curve of my back. I feel more whole and complete this morning, like everything that was done was successful  
and had settled nicely. Feeling for my core, I'm shocked to see the magical growth as well as the activation of a dormant Prince gene. 'Aahh… So Salazar's lover must have been a Prince Male… it explains why My Lord thought that it would be successful  
on me…' I ponder, trying to ignore my bladder's call to action.

Eventually – and with a sigh, I ease out of the bed without waking My Lord, and – with the aid of Nagini – I make it to the bathroom in time to ease my bladder.

' _I can't imagine wanting to be in my labs at all if pregnancy will be anything like that. Though I wonder if men will have similar symptoms that women have…. Hmmm….'_

I am brought from my musings as I head out of the bathroom only to see my Lord glaring at the door. Faltering, I stand where I am, racking my brain trying to figure out how I've managed to displease him already this morning.

"Get back over here so that I might find more rest, Severus," He drawls, though there is an edge to the sleepy voice.

Seeing my mistake, I make my way back to the side of the bed that I had taken up previously, and resume the position I left when I went to the washroom earlier. This time, however, instead of resuming our previous position, My Lord lifts one of my legs,  
and slides his – still erect – member into a channel that I must have slept through forming.

With a husky chuckle, he wraps around me possessively. "I'm very pleased that worked, Severus, and I cannot wait to try out all of your new capabilities…" He purrs before drifting off to sleep.

Deciding that there is nothing for me to do, and vetoing staring at the wall, I allow myself to drift off to sleep once more as well.

 _ **Howdy all! Long time no see! So umm… I hope that you like this. And um… yeah…**_


	2. Chapter 2

"talking"

' _thinking'_

 **Text/reading**

" _ **Parseltongue"**_

 _ **[Parcel text]**_

{Mind speak/occluency/legilimency}

Some time later, we are awakened by the soft pop of a house elf entering into the chambers. "Master's Malfoys are here," the small creature says simply and pops back out. With a mild feeling of irritation, my Lord shifts behind me.

"I had intended to try you out upon waking, but alas, that must wait..." the irritation is clear within his voice, but myself am bristling at the implications that I am some _toy_ that one might test drive. "Come Severus." His tone leaves me no room to argue or even think if not complying and I follow him into the bathroom that I had entered earlier. More awake now, I take in the opulent, dark grey tile with pure silver grout, the the glittering black hardware. This is truly a magnificent work of art. "Salazar Slytherin's submissive is responsible for this masterpiece." He informs me smugly; though, I admit, I would be smug as well if I was in possession of such opulence,

Going through the motions of bathing and other hygiene related actions, I follow him to the bedroom area once more and sit n the bed. One, because I refused to follow him like some lost puppy; and two because - though unsure of what to do in the way of clothing - I know well the possessive streak of my lord, and know that he will want to dictate what I wear to the meeting. Turning at his near silent entrance backtowards me, I see that I am correct as he is now dressed, and holding something for me to wear. As he gets closer I scowl in annoyance. It is distasteful enough that they are in the consort cut, but did they have to also be a deep - nearly black - emerald?

Though I suppose it could be worse.

They could be red.

Standing, I take the robes from my Lord, and - with only _mild_ hesitation - also put on the accompanying garter. Seeing me complete, my lord turns to leave from the room, and I make to follow when I am stopped by his snake. 'Please take Nagini with you...' she implores, and I find myself with a soft spot for her _'of all of the Non-Slytherin traits to pick up you_ had _to determine compassion a good one...'_ I mildly scold my brain as I bend to allow the snake to wrap herself around my wast from her place on the armchair before moving to catch up with my lord. Knowing his love for not wearing shoes I resolved to not protest unless I grew too uncomfortable to bear it.

I catch up with him at the end of the hall where he had paused to await me. I am met with a raised brow, though he does not comment on the sight before him.

Continuing through the halls of the manner, I am immediately taken in by the darkly spectacular architecture. The black marble. The intricate carvings. The delicate detailing. Everything is a perfect balance of strength and frailty; of 'bow before my superiority' and humble. Salazar's submissive truly was a unique being, and I'm pleased to witness this – despite the fact of _how_ I've gotten to this place.

Opening the doors to the meeting hall, I see several members from the inner circle surrounding the Malfoy family. Draconis and Lucius are playing their part of the 'proud and yet confused and wary' Malfoy men perfectly, and I can tell that neither Bellatrix nor Narcissa are able to see through their masks, as neither has attacked as of yet.

As my lord moves into the room, I pause in uncertainty. How am I supposed to proceed? Do I stand with the inner circle? Stand behind his chair? Kneel before him as though his property? My thoughts of uncertainty are cut off as my lord conjures a smaller throne-like chair besides his and motions towards it silently as he continues his way up the platform. Moving from my position in the door, I withhold a smirk as I notice several members jerking in surprise at my appearance. With the grace and fluidity I have honed throughout the years, I follow behind my lord, and take up my seat beside him, Nagini wrapped around me.

I know better than to presume anything; I am still his property after all, unless he implicitly states otherwise. I know that I am not his equal, and that this is merely a device to show the others that I am still in his high esteem as I have been for years now. To show that no, Severus Snape has never been disloyal. And – most importantly – to drive home to the callous wenches that he is – indeed – never going to allow them the opportunity to curry his favour.

As my lord settles, into his seat, I look at the group before me and smirk, wondering what my lord has up his sleeves to get rid of Narcissa.

"Lucius."

"My Lord?" The aristocrat bows deeply at the waste before him.

"What is your progress of the task that I gave to you last month?"

"I… my lord… I am making progress, I simply have not found the correct combination that would allow me acces…"

"Crucio!" My Lord intones in the way that he would if he was truly displeased with the performance of a follower. Bellatrix – spiteful as she is – begins clapping and inanely chanting as she dances around like a Hufflepuff after too much sugar in her glee at the predicament of her brother-in-law

My lord drops the curse, and the Malfoy patriarch lays upon the ground, twitching mildly, and trying to catch his breath. "You've already given me that answer twice, Lucius. Perhaps I need to remind you of what it is that has been at stake this entire time. Avada Kedravra!" And with a deep emerald glow, Narcissa's lifeless corpse is on the ground besides the recovering diplomat. "Do not fail me again Lucius, or your son will be next…you are dismissed…"

Lucius is brought to his feet by Draco, still playing the part of the heir perfectly. Bellatrix has lost it and is now weeping quite loudly as she clings to the body of her sister.

After the Malfoys leave the room – and I'm assuming the manner – my lord turns to Fenrir. "You may have her," He says simply, getting another loud wail from Bellatrix as the feral werewolf moves forward and non-too-gently removes her from the corpse before he, too, leaves the premises.

"If no-one has anything positive that they would like to tell me, you are to leave my sight." My lord practically snarls. How masterful he is at this. And how many times has he pulled the acromantula silk over our eyes and been nowhere _near_ as irritated as he let on?

"My Lord, please. Have mercy on Draco. If Lucius fails again…"

"Oh no, my dearest Bellatrix. Lucius will _not_ fail me again…" My lord interrupts he plea.

"Come, Bella," Her husband has to all but carry her from the room so that she does not do something that will also get her killed alongside her sister.

"I'm wondering if you might be able to offer Rudolphus the same deal you did for Lucius?" I murmur quietly as everyone files out as quickly as they can.

"I've already been approached by Rabastian years ago. Honestly, it's probably about time the I upheld my end of the deal, seeing as everyone thinks that his lover and the father of his children dead…"

"Regulus?"

"Indeed" he dryly admits, standing from his chair and proceeding to head back the way that we had come from. I'm of the assumption that he is now going to take advantage of the position I have found myself in, and feeling a cold dread race through my being.

As we enter into the suite once more, my lord snaps his fingers, and all of our clothing is gone, as-well-as Nagini is now curled in front of the roaring fire. With a hand to the back of my neck, I am lead back into the bedroom and the door is closed behind me.

" _ **Now then pet. It is officially time for you to learn the extent of your new status. You are now mine. Legally – as that is the true task that Lucius was to accomplish, as well as releasing your lordship and funds. I have done all of this so that you might properly meet the minimum specifications required to take on the position of Slytherin consort. We will have a formal bonding via the Goblins. However – as I'm sure you're figuring out by the extent of the changes that I required you to undergo – there is a stipulation involved with properly receiving the Lordship of Slytherin. One that was so vast and all-consuming that Dumbledore, until recently, has done everything in his power to discredit me to the point that I would not be able to achieve."**_ My lord pauses at this spot to give me time to digest or interject as needed.

" _ **What is the extent of this?"**_ I finally give in and ask, as my mind could not come up with something that was magnanimous enough that it requires explanation.

" _ **The giving up of humanity. I have to complete a ritual as I take you and complete our private, magic-based binding, that will take away my humanity, thus leaving me – and by extension you – immortal. The Slytherin heritage is that of the original Vampire."**_ I gasp in shock. The original vampire had all of the benefits of being human, but still all of the benefits of being a vampire. On top of that, there was not the risk of going insane due to not receiving blood for too long as was the curse that came after a vampire got too greedy and cocky and caused all that came after him to suffer that fate. _**"Indeed. Given the stipulations required to be able to pass on the Original Vampire genes, I wanted to be sure that the both of us would be able to comply. I was originally unsure of whom I could get that would be able to meet the requirements, as I had more than enough**_ **willing** _ **options. And then Dumbledore with his need to feel superior to those around him handed you to me on a golden platter."**_

" _ **Don't you mean Potter did, my lord? I mean, I know that Dumbledore was planning to get rid of me, but wasn't it the little Gryffindor that came to you?"**_

" _ **Aah, but that is where you are incorrect Severus. Young Harry merely aided in providing me a plausible way to force Dumbledore's hand. Harry knew that Dumbledore was only going to give up someone that he thought was no longer useful, and – as he planned to kill you anyway – the actions of the 'little Gryffindor' gave Dumbledore an excuse that he thought was his own making and he was able to try and have someone else do the dirty work as he is so fond of."**_

I am unsure what to think of this. That _did_ all make sense. And I'm certain that my lord had at least _some_ idea of what it was that made the old fool tick. But still, I am not so sure that Dumbledore – even in all his hubris – as so easily fooled by whatever little act that his Golden Boy tried to put on once he was returned.

{You're wrong, Snape. Dumbledore's been eating up the Golden Boy of the Light persona since Hagrid's bumbling arse picked me up when I was eleven} I hear Potter interrupting through what I know to be the Horcrux bond. {And besides, it really was the most efficient way. The Dark Lord – now that his sanity is returned – is fully capable of getting back on track of dealing with what is _actually_ good for the greater good of the wizarding world. Remember what swayed you to him in the beginning? He is back to the basics. Back to the things that made prominent pure and half-bloods desire to follow him and listen to him. He is back to making sure that meddling imbeciles who want a broader audience to bow down in thankfulness to their 'greatness' and 'greater good' do not get their way. Dumbledore's – and consequently the majority of the light side's – ideology of having us mix and mingle with the muggles is dangerous. After discovering the connection with Nagini, she explained to me what it was that Voldemort started off his crusade for. And I think that he was correct, so I worked with her to – first – get his sanity back, and then to get you out of harm's way, by pointing out traits that will put all parties involved in a better position in the long run. We all know that Arthur Weasley is borderline fanatical with his desire to absorb as much muggle culture as possible. We've also seen the steady decline of the way of life of a _number_ of beings due to muggleborn influence. If they want to keep what makes them special, they need to conform, not reform. They need to be brought in earlier, as a primary school. To learn alongside purebloods and half-bloods what it is that makes this world so unique and wonderful. _Why_ we do what we do, and do not do what we have forbidden. If fewer people came in with this muggle super-hero complex, there would be far less need or desire for a dark-lord. There wouldn't be the over-abundant prejudices. There would be-}

{I'm fairly certain that he gets the point, Potter. Now make yourself scarce, as Severus and I have a ritual to complete…} My lord's drawl breaks the boy's tangent.

{Sorry, Voldie….} the cheeky boy replies, and then I feel that his end – as well as Nagini's end – closes off to my lord and me.

"He is correct though, I _am_ back to the original ideologies. It is unfair to send magical children to muggles who will not understand. I will not say that they _cannot_ understand, as they have shown time and time again an unwillingness to even try."

"I understand, my lord." I bow my head, as I truly _do_ understand.

"None of that. After this, you will be my consort. We will both be Originals, and eternal. I won't spend eternity with you calling me that every time that you wish to speak with me. As of the time that I had Lucius legally file for us, I also legally changed my name, as well as public records. If anyone were to ask, Thomas Marvolo Riddle died when he was 19, protecting his family from Lord Voldemort. I am that son, Lord Sylvaneous Marvolo Slytherin. _You_ , pet, may call me Sylvaneous…"

"Seal-vein-ee-ous" I taste it out, syllable by syllable. It has a pleasing tone to it. A fitting name for such a strong and ambitious man.

"I love the way that rolls from that vicious tongue of yours…" My lord purrs in possession, stalking forward with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Now, about the ritual. _**You are going to be taken within an inch of your life – quite literally. It will be brutal, and fast paced, and there will be quite a bit of blood. And then, as you lay there bleeding, I am going to write runes on the both of us in my blood, thusly sealing the transformation, as well as the official magical bonding. The papers that Lucius has filed will automatically update with today's date for the official bonding date, and you and I will have the longevity needed to make sure that things go as planned.**_ " I shiver in anticipation. It must be the changes that he's already invoked within me, as I normally am much better at hiding my emotions, and I scowl in irritation at my lack of control. "You will gain some of that Slytherin mask back, but it will never be as well as you've honed it in the past. I am to be the dominant mate in this relationship, Severus. As such, I cannot have you able to be dependent upon your bad habits any further…" He trails off, knowing that I am fully aware of what he means, and that there is no need for further explanation.

" _ **Now, pet. Onto your back. It is time to start the ritual."**_

I move to the position that he requested of me, and await what is to go next. I know that he says that my body has been ritualistically fortified, but I am still unsure of the extent of it, and prepare my occlumency shields to be on the safe side.

My lord travels up the bed, spreads my legs and plunges in with no hesitation or preparation.

And I cannot believe how incredibly aroused that action makes me.


	3. Chapter 3

Key:

"talking"

' _thinking'_

 **Text/reading**

" _ **Parseltongue"**_

 _ **[Parcel text]**_

{Mind speak/occluency/legilimency}

The next morning, I awaken at Dawn.

Again.

The birds are too loud. And I want nothing more than to rip their chirping little heads from their bodies.

Speaking of bodies, mine aches. And itches. Dried blood is my new least favourite thing. Opening my eyes marginally, I am surprised to see that I have a full detail of what is around me, despite the near darkness that is still outside. Apparently, the ritual has indeed worked, though I will say that I never truly doubted my lord. With his full capacity, he is nothing short of a genius.

Shifting mildly, I sigh at the fact that I am – once more – in need of the loo; and, wrapped tightly in his possessive hold. "I need the loo" I murmur quietly, and his arm releases me.

Sliding from the bed, I follow the path I had the day before, and take care of relieving my bladder. This time, knowing that it will likely now be my normal morning routine, I do not hesitate at the door, and simply spare myself the agony and head to the bed where I resume my former position. Unlike yesterday, however, my lord did not insert himself in me – though I am of the theory that he is reveling in the fact that that particular show of dominance is no longer needed.

I am not some foolhardy Gryffindor. I have a self-preservation streak a mile long, and I will not be held above complying so that I do not have to live some miserable quality of life just to prove a point that I will lose in the end anyway.

That in mind, I close my eyes once more, prepared to have a bit more of a lie in when there is a bold knock on the door.

"Whomever is outside clearly has a death wish…" My lord growls as he moves to get up from the bed, wandlessly summoning a robe as he makes his way towards the main entrance. I do not dare to move, despite the fact that my curiosity is burning within me. "Someone had better be dead, Rabastan…" My Lord drawls in irritation.

"It's Bellatrix, my lord. She got away from Rodolphus last evening and went to Malfoy manner. Lucius was able to subdue her by means of putting up a shield that reflected her Cruciatus back onto her, but it broke what little of her sanity she had retained from Azkaban, and she is now in Saint Mungo's in the incurable section until they decide how they'd wish to proceed…" The youngest Lastrange brother cuts off, glancing around him as though worried about his brother overhearing, and my lord invites him in.

Once they were inside, and the wards reactivated to prevent eavesdropping, he continues. "She got out last evening shortly after everyone was released. Unfortunately, you will have to provide Fenrir with a new play thing, as it was just too perfect of an excuse to say that she was crazed and killed Narcissa before going for Draco in a fit to get back at Lucius for his unwillingness to be a death eater, and that Lucius' shield was to protect himself and Draco. They are now acting the part of the torn family…."

"If you're not opposed, I shall offer your brother as his new replacement…" My lord offers.

"Harry has been eavesdropping. He says to kill Rodolphus first, and that Fenrir may have Remis Lupin as a live toy." I enter the room, and lean against the post, a robe draped across my silhouette. "Apparently, he has tried to attack one Sirius Black after Pettigrew was 'recovered' and plead guilty, thus freeing the black Lord to do as he pleases once more. In the werewolf's mind, Sirius is and always will be his, and he tried to force a mating bond between the two of them. Fortunately, mad-eye was there and able to assist Harry in stopping him. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was also there, and prevented him from receiving his just dues…" I further explain at the raised brows I receive.

"Then that is what shall be done. Tell the brat to get him to Fenrir by this evening, and to leave daddy alone to play…." He dully drawls before turning back to Rabastan. "I will handle your brother whenever Lucius is able to get away to report to me, and then you may bring Rabastan and your sons from the safe house to be with you here if that is what you so desire?"

"That is. Thank you, my lord" Rabastan bows at the waste and exits.

"I wonder if Black knows that his younger brother is alive…" I question as my lord turns back towards me.

"He is aware. He was the one who suggested that Regulus fake his death and go into hiding when the boy found out that he was a carrier type after conceiving their first child. He even was the one that bribed Kreatcher to keep the secret of the man being alive and changing the tapestry by allowing him to serve for Regulus in the hideout. It is probably the only saving grace he had with the house elf in the beginning." He casually informs me as he once more flicks his wrist to divest us of our clothing.

I scowl in irritation. I do not fancy spending the majority of my life in a constant state of undress.

Sensing my displeasure, my lord chuckles. "Relax, Severus. It is only until the bond is more sustained and level. For now, this is the best way to ensure that both our bond and the vampiric ritual take as they should so that we do not suffer any side effects…" He tells me in way of placation.

Sighing softly, I head back towards the bed as my lord climbs in as well. This time, he _does_ insert himself into me as he possessively wraps around me. Sighing deeply, my body automatically begins to relax, and I once more drift to slumber alongside my lord.

*** SS/LV ***

A few hours later, my lord and I are – once more – awoken by the sound of the door knocking.

"Lucius has come, my lord," Was the simple reply, and then the retreating footsteps of one Rabastan Lestrange.

Standing from bed, my lord casts a freshening charm on himself, knowing that Lucius likely has a small window of time before someone will be watching his every move once more.

I, too, stand and cast a charm over myself, before following him out of the rooms. I would not miss this for anything.

Entering into the meeting room, I see that the smaller throne is still in its place, and immediately follow along behind my lord to sit upon the raised platform, and look below at the assembly that he called as he made his way towards this room.

Fenrir, upon smelling the blood left over from the ritual stiffens, before bowing deeply in respect of the actions taken and their repercussions.

The others follow behind, though without knowing his reasoning behind it.

"My Lord, I'm sure that Rabastan has already relayed what transpired last evening to you," Lucius begins. "I am unsure how Bellatrix was able to get through my wards, and I figured that this would enable me to continue my work on your behalf in the ministry. I apologize if I was too presumptuous." The man finishes, still in a bowing position.

"it is fine, Lucius. However, Rodolphus…"

"Yes, my lord; I'm so sorry my lord. I'm unsure how she managed to get out of the manacles. I will not fail you again." The Lestrange heir prostrates before the dark lord.

"No... no… I don't suppose that you will… Avada Kedavra!" My lord takes him out swiftly, leaving the other not even time to be alarmed by what is going to transpire. "There is your new plaything Fenrir… at least… until Lupin is brought to you today."

"Potter delivered him to me this afternoon. Naked. With a bow. And magic suppressing, fortified handcuffs." The near-feral werewolf claims with a toothy grin; the werewolf equivalent of a child in a chocolatier's shop.

Shaking my head, I can tell that my lord is suppressing both a sigh and an eye roll of exasperation. "If that is all…" He questions in way of dismissal.

"Yes, My Lord," They all reply and bow as one. Fenrir takes his new prize, and exits. Lucius was the first to leave so that he could leave no trace of having been gone. Rabastan has a particular spring in his step as he heads towards the receival room to – no doubt – await the arrival of his ate and children.

"I suppose it's back to captivity for me?" I murmur to myself, though my lord still hears me.

"No, I was thinking that we might spend the afternoon in the library. You're still not stable enough for extended brewing, and I would like to share some information with you…" My lord leads me on as he leads me out, knowing that he had piqued my curiosity.

As we enter into the library, I'm astounded at the size of the area assigned. It is about as large as 3 Hogwarts libraries, easily. And as majestic as any fairytale library could _dream_ of being.

Seeing my lord sat on the couch, I sit beside him, slightly turned towards him so that I might look upon his face as he speaks with me.

"What I am going to tell you is probably going to need some digestion. Even for you."

I Feel a severe trepidation within my core, and I know that this is not something that I am going to like.

"About the night that Lily perished…" I stiffen, wanting to forget the fact that – despite my efforts to save her – I was the cause of the death of my best friend. The one whom – despite my shortcomings – was my sister in all but blood, and never abandoned me. "…I didn't kill her. Harry and I dived deep within both of our psychies as I was so certain that I would have upheld that promise to you. And I did. Potter was long gone, but that was because he was hit just so with the door as I burst it in and it went flying into the house, all because I needed to be dramatic like some Gryffindor. My plan that evening was to subdue them, and either take the child and raise him to love me and not wish to see me dead, or to kill him to torment the parents with the knowledge that they outlived their infant. But I did _not_ enter into that house to kill the entire family. Potter was an accident. And I gave the witch several opportunities to willfully step aside – which she did not take. I used a dark stunner on her, and left her to watch as I went to the crib. I went to take the babe, and suddenly I was hit from behind by a phoenix ball…"

And suddenly so much made sense. A phoenix ball is a lighting laced fire ball that only a phoenix can truly create and wield. For there to be a phoenix ball meant that Fawks was there. And for that overly plumed owl to be there, Dumbledore was either not far, or 100% aware of what went on in that house at all time. And for Dumbledore to have been aware of what was going on, and Lily to not have been dead before my lord's body was destroyed meant that the supposed beacon of all that is light and righteous was the killer of my best friend. The reason that her son ended up with abusive muggles. The reason that Black was in jail unjustly for over a decade.

And – more importantly – manipulating me to feel a guilt that was not my own this entire time.

"There is more, Severus." My lord gains my attention once more. "After killing you, and suppressing Harry's natural, blood-given parsel abilities, he showed his hand. I had been trapped in that room, in that spot above the ashes of my former body. Unable to flee, unable to curse anything or anyone. And then that bearded, lemon drop eating fool sliced off a portion of my soul, and added it to the cut he gave Harry so that he would have a more viable story of his survival. He then proceeded to make sure that Lily was dead, and released me after dousing me in a liquid I later learned to be a soul – remembrance potion. There apparently was yet one more use for dragon blood that was never published." I felt like I was going to be ill, and my lord still did not stop. "The modified potion is aimed to affect the memory of a soul until such a time as the allotted time has worn off, or the soul is transformed in some way." Now this story was making sense. "I see that you've caught on. Yes, by first completing the ritual to retain my body, and then having Harry offer me the vial of basilisk tears…"

"Wait… what? I thought he killed the basilisk?" I am perplexed by this new development.

"Oh, he did. This was from one of the hatching that the Basilisk had been preparing to hatch during the entire fiasco. I believe there are three, and one has been talking his ear off asking for the 'Dark Avenger that smelled like herbs' to be his companion." There is an insurmountable amount of joviality in my lord's eyes that leaves me with both a scowl, and no doubt that I am the subject of the beast's fascination.

"When shall my new familiar arrive, my lord?" I question.

"Good pet," Was the only answer that I received.

We are silent for a moment, before I begin to feel the itch to seek out the potions section. This is, after all, Slytherin manner. And I am, also, not a Parselmouth. I am just itching to see what it is that I might be able to learn about my beloved hobby.

"Oh no, you will get _one_ manuscript to bring with you back to the bedroom, and no more. And you must be quick about it, as we are to head back to the suite now. I can feel the strain to the bond, despite your trying to ignore it in favour of your unhealthy habit…"

Feeling mildly chastised and abashed at having been caught, I quickly make my way towards where my instincts are telling me is the potions section. Seeing a book glowing a faint silver, I wonder if this home is sentient – or at least semi-so – and was able to tell my desire of reading material and helping. Deciding it did not matter either way so long as I have something to absorb, I grab the book, place a hand on the bookshelf and murmur a near silent 'thank you' and head back towards my lord.

"That was quick. The house must have decided that she likes you…" He says as he stands up and leads us back towards the suite.

Entering, I sigh as I am once more divested of my clothing. "Do you need a bathroom run?" He asks in a smirk and I glare mildly at him.

He is not funny.

And we are not amused…


	4. Chapter 4

Key:

"talking"

' _thinking'_

 **Text/reading**

" _ **Parseltongue"**_

 _ **[Parcel text]**_

{Mind speak/occluency/legilimency}

 _AN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Life got pretty hectic for a bit, but I should be getting back to regular updating. I received a couple of questions about whether the 1_ _st_ _ritual also changed Severus' appearance. Aside from making him more youthful – so that he appears as he would have at this age if life had decided to treat him well – and the forming of the second canal, no, all changes where internal. His hair is growing longer, and is currently a bit longer than the length of Lucius Malfoy's, but that is more because the Dark Lord is not allowing him to cut it or magically alter it, than it is anything to do with the ritual. I hope that this was useful for painting a picture :)_

*** SS/LV ***

Lying in bed, I try my hardest to absorb every word that is present within the potion's journal the house was so benevolent in assisting me in finding. It was written by Salazar's consort, who appears to have been just as brilliant as the Slytherin Lord was. There even is the list of 14 uses for Dragon Blood, including the list the Dumbledore helped publish, as well as the thirteenth that he kept for his own personal use.

"Apparently Dumbledore has had access to Slytherin documents." I drolly inform Sylvaneous.

"How do you gather?" He questions, and I can hear the raised brow within his tone.

"Due to this," I say as I pass over the journal.

"My my… the great Albus Dumbledore a cheat? How… fitting of him…" My Lord drawls, gaining an involuntary snort from my as he passes the journal back my way.

"I hope that he received an incomplete copy of the list, as we now have a 14th use that will negate all previous uses." My grin is feral.

"One that you will not be brewing until the bond is settled…" My lord intones, ever the kill-joy.

And I do _not_ sulk. Severus Snape is not a sulker. It was more of a … refined yet downtrodden scow. Yes, that is precisely what it was…

My lord scoffs, and I scowl harder. Dark Lords need to learn how to keep to their own thoughts.

I find myself pow-…. Downtroddenly scowling….as my journal is taken from my hands, and a bookmark is placed in it before it is secured within the drawer in My Lord's nightstand.

"You need rest Severus. I can feel your fatigue through the bond," My Lord says, tone brooking no argument. I'm really beginning to resent my position in this more and more. I am beginning to feel like a pet. "Sleep, my slippery snake," My Lord comments, manhandling me into a favourable laying position for him to sleep as he has the past few nights.

With a sigh, I begin to feel eyes that I had ignored the burning in drifting shut as sleep overcomes my pliant form.

*** SS/LV ***

I awaken later to a cold bed, and hushed voices on the other side of the warded bedroom door. I languidly stretch, enjoying the brief moment of solitude that I have been provided, spreading out before I climb from the bed to attend to my bladder. As that was handled, I ponder if a bath is something that I have time for.

Deciding that I have nothing else pressing currently, and that My Lord – _Sylvaneous_ – will retrieve me when he is of the mindset, I set about pouring myself a bath with muscle relaxant potion added to the water. The herbs both smell appealing, and serve a purpose, so this has always been my preferred method.

Once the bath is to an acceptable height, I sink into the steaming water with a sigh. _Perhaps he was right, and I should stop with my bad habit_. I think to myself. Said bad habit being that – when it is more convenient to do so than not – I will neglect the needs of my body. Be it sleep, rest, nourishment, or water. I will ignore the basic bodily functions until such a time as I deem them prevalent enough to be pressing.

On the one hand, it has kept me from ballooning out like figures such as Slughorn. On the other hand, it has – or rather had – aged me more rapidly than stress alone would have.

Knowing this to be fact, however, does nothing to curb the ingrained behaviours within my psyche. Nor does it make me more aware of when I have slipped back into old habits.

There is a knock at the door, breaking me from my thoughts. "Severus, I have your familiar here," Is the only warning that I get before My – _Sylvaneous_ – enters in the bathroom, a green eyed Basilisk draped across his shoulders.

"How polite of him to wait until he could control his gaze before being brought to me," I drawl, watching as the snake moves to slide into my bath alongside me.

Sylvaneous chuckles, "Basilisks are entirely too loyal of creatures. He would not have wanted to harm you, as Nagini was insistent that she did not want to when I was granted her as a familiar. She is half basilisk," He continues at my arched brow. "Also, we are going to need a larger bath if both are going to be trying to enter into the tub with us on occasions."

I can hear the mild amusement and exasperated fondness within his tone. "They do this often then?" I question, letting my hand slide across the scales of my new familiar as he slides along the water.

"It is an indulgence they like to partake in on occasion," My Lord replies. "You are taking the idea of a familiar very well." There is a question there, though not in the tone that is used.

"Yes, I had resigned myself to the fact that a beast such as a basilisk would have no less than familiar status with their chosen human. Especially given the fact of how rare they are, they must be especially selective, lest the wind up as unwilling potions ingredients." I murmur, all the while trying to think up ways to bribe my new soon-to-be familiar for potions ingredients. Practically salivating at all of the experimental potions I will be able to try out… well… so long as I have healer permission either way.

Top of the list is definitely that 14th use for Dragons Blood.

"Where might one locate willingly given Dragon's Blood?" I question aloud.

"I will grant you some as soon as I deem that you have broken from your habit and are healed to capacity." Was the curt answer that I receive, stalling all forming plans within my mind and causing me to scowl.

Seeing my expression, the Dark Lord gives a soft chuckle, before wandlessly summoning a towel. "We have a meeting this evening," He says by way of summoning me from my bath.

"With the Goblins?" I raise a brow, fighting back the deep embarrassment that I feel from being helped from a bath like some fragile woman.

"With the Goblins," He confirms. Once I was out, My Lord turns and heads from the room, leaving me to dry and finish up my routine.

" **Will Nagelfar be joining you master?"** the snake questions, lazily hovering near the edge of the tub.

" **Aaah… so you have a name. I am unsure if you will be attending or not, that is up for My Lord,"** I reply back, finishing up my ablutions and wrapping the dried towel around my waist as I walk into the bedroom. I hear a slosh of water indicating that Nagelfar has every intention of doing so, and continue on my journey to see if the Dark Lord has placed my clothing out yet.

' _It has only been three days and you're already used to being someone's bitch. How pathetic are you Severus Snape? Have you no shame? No backbone? Have you no honour? Self-preservation aside, you should think more of yourself that to just easily fall into a submissive roll like some bitch in heat."_ My brain begins to chastise me with things that I have been trying to block out from telling myself, and yet things that I know to be truth.

"Enough, Severus," My Lord's voice breaks through my thought process. "There is nothing that you can do. And nothing that could have been done differently. The way that you are handling the situation is the most favourable outcome for both of us. Do not think that I, the Dark Lord, would have – even for a moment – spared you the niceties that I have thus far granted had you decided that you were going to be a Gryffindor or – Merlin forbid – a Hufflepuff about this. You would have been nothing more than what you originally thought you would be. Chained up somewhere – most likely in a dungeon – and possible as a test subject. Without that ritual, you would not have been a brooding mare, no, but the next best thing. You would have been cut off from the world, because you would have proven that I cannot trust you. And Lord Voldemort is nothing but unkind to those whom have proven their untrustworthiness. You have stood fast in your unwavering loyalty. Not like pitiful miscreants like Wormtail, where you do it more so that I do not kill you than anything else. No, you truly believed in me. In Us. In our _cause_. And that that sort of loyalty is something that has kept you alive to this day. Do not forget Severus, that even when you wavered a bit, the very _core_ of you remained loyal to our original cause. Not the madman that I ended up being, but the one who truly wanted and now _wants_ more for this world. At the end of the day, so long as you prove that you desire to be here out of more than obligation, being some little bitch, or brood mare, or anything else of the sort is to be the furthest thing from your mind. You are _mine_ Severus. Yes, that is very much true. But so long as you do not prove to be against me, I am yours as well. Not in some sentimental, childish way; but in an everlasting, ever loyal way. Lord Voldemort stays true to those who are true to themselves. If you have turned your back on _you_ Severus, you've also turned you back on me, those who care for you, and even the wizarding world and magic.

"Deep down, you want nothing more than to see that the refuge you found from an abusive situation is able to be left intact. You want for this world to get its act together just as much as I do, and just as much as young Harry does. We three have seen the devastation that can arise from too much intermingling of magicals and non magicals. We see how, even though there are a few ripe apples, the majority in the barrel are rotten. Corroding. We have seen the worst that they are willing to offer. We have paid attention to the reports of magical children or _suspected_ magical children being killed by their parents. I have argued with traditionalists of the catastrophes that can arise from squibs. Why we need to ensure that there are no more born. Why we _need_ the fresh blood. Not the fresh ideas. Not the tearing down of systems that have kept us save for millennia. We merely need the fresh blood. To broaden the horizons of what is deemed acceptable.

"Don't you see Severus. You're not rolling over and showing your belly to a feral creature that is going to tear you to pieces and let you rot in a shallow grave. You've finally accepted your rightful place in the grand scheme of the rebuilding and fixing of our world. You are finally being placed into a position where you no longer have to hide behind half-truths and false ideals; spouting of what you thing one megalomaniac or another is going to want to hear in order to survive.

"You now get to _thrive_ my Severus. My pet. You will be at Lord Voldemort's side. His Consort. The bringer of the next generation of true Slytherins. Together we will research and find all that has been forgotten and is necessary to the progression of our world. Of our _magic_. Together, we shall stop this stagnation and devastation that bringing in things that have no place within our society has caused.

"Together. We will bring Life back to Magic."

*** SS/LV ***

AN: How is _that_ for the mother of all pep talks? Haha.


	5. Chapter 5

Key:

"talking"

' _thinking'_

 **Text/reading**

" _ **Parseltongue"**_

 _ **[Parcel text]**_

{Mind speak/occluency/legilimency}

*** SS/LV ***

After being given a moment to sit and digest the bombardment of information and expectations that have been laid before me, My Lord moves back towards the closet to complete getting himself ready as well as acquiring my attire for the evening. As he comes out in full resplendence, I am handed my attire for the evening, and stand to dress, as the snakes begin to beg the Dark Lord to see if they will be allowed to accompany us to Gringotts.

As I finish getting dressed, I turn around and raise an amused eyebrow as I see Nagini wrapped around him, and Nagelfar doing a victory wiggle in the chair beside him. "You lost to the snakes?" I remark in amusement as I move forward to let Nagelfar wrap around me, reeling at how uncomfortable it is now to be wearing shoes after only a few days of being barefoot.

"We will not speak of this, Pet." Is the only reply that I receive as we head out to the wing hall and down to the receiving room so that we might floo to the Goblin bank.

As we enter the receiving room at Gringotts, we are motioned to follow a more decorated Goblin.

As we head towards our destination, I try to subtly take in my surroundings. Gold. Always, always gold. As we enter into the opulent office, I feel the cleansing and registering wards washing over us. Nagini and Nagelfar are escorted to the side so that they are not picked up within the bonding magic, and I follow the Dark Lord to the Goblin that is situated in the center of the room.

"Today we are to join Lord Slytherin with Lord Prince in the official, not breakable, Goblin marriage magickes. Do you concede?"

"I do." My Lord and I answer in tandem.

"Then let us proceed." The doors are then sealed, and the lights dimmed, as the runic pattern on the floor beneath us begins to glow a killing curse green. "There will be no end to this beginning. There will be love and light eternal. Dominus and Subminire*. Alpha and Submissive. Guiding hand and Gentle Touch. Let the two halves be made whole. Let life bring forth no test that will be able to rock your foundation. As they are already bound in body and on paper, let they now be bound in magic and soul."

"So Mote it be." "So Mote it be."

With a blinding light, I hear a crack in the air, and dual thuds as my lord and I fall to the ground and then float 5 feet above it as our magics are wound together so intricately that even lady Fate would not be able to separate us.

As this finishes up, we are lowered to the ground gently, and I feel a deeper peace than I have even in the last few days.

I am helped up by Sylvaneous, as our ever-energetic snakes make a mad dash towards us.

" **Are you okay, my human?"** Nagelfar questions as I lift him to wrap around my shoulders. He and Nagini are then shrunken to hide the true extent of their size and to cause less panic as they are with us in public, and the Dark Lord is guiding me from the room with a hand on my lower back.

" **We are fine, Nagelfar. Thank you for your concern** " I acknowledge, giving his head a light pat as we make our way into the main entrance of the bank to wait in line and be granted access to our vaults.

"I still don't understand why we are even friends with the tosser," I hear what is – undoubtedly – a Weasley behind me. Ever the loud and brash sort.

"One, keep your voice down. And two, because, if we weren't his friends he wouldn't trust us. And if he did not trust us, Dumbledore wouldn't have a reason to keep paying us. And if Dumbledore doesn't keep _paying_ us, we will not have very much of a future once all is said and done…." Someone – most likely the know-it-all – mock whispers behind us.

{Maybe someone should write a book on the intricacies of whispering. Do you think she would pick up the subtle art and utilize it that way?} Harry dryly replies through our link, letting me know that my Lord had clued him in when they began speaking behind us.

{Subtly will never be her forté} I drawl in response as we all shuffle forward one space closer to the counter.

"Now, do you have the will that Dumbledore drafted up for Snape? The one releasing all of his funds to us as his favourite students?" She self-importantly over-whispers- yet again.

"Yes, I have it. Hopefully the git has something worth selling, or all of this effort will have been for nothing."

{I have never wanted to throttle a Weasley more. And I have taught Percival, and the twins…} I snarl through the connection. Honing all my occlumency skills in order to keep from showing an outward reaction to the impudence behind me.

{Easy there, pet. They will never be able to get ahold of your money} the possessive hand on my lower back warms me, along with the slight release of magic he lets off.

{I am really wishing we had an excuse to be behind them. I desire to see them be publicly humiliated…}

{we shall ask the Goblin if we might be present for the…affair… before being escorted to our vaults.} The Dark Lord concedes as we are then allowed to step to the till.

"What might we do fir you?" the almost polite tine throws me off marginally.

"Good afternoon, my consort and I would like an escort to our vaults if someone has the time." It was a request, though barely.

"Grimrock will escort you," was the simple reply as he motioned for a goblin to immediately come to our aid.

"thank you," we both reply as we move to the side to be beside Grimrock.

"I am assuming you would like to stay for the show?"

"If you would be so kind?" the feral smirk on Sylvaneous' face shows just how ecstatic he is for the offer.

With some skillfully crafted Goblin magic we are soon back beside the teller we had originally spoken with and ready for what we knew to be a public humiliation.

"What?" The teller all but snarls at the two as they step pompously before him.

"We received this from the ministry this morning, what do we do from here to claim our things?" the muggle-born bitch imperiously claims, amping it up so that she can "subtly" catch the attention of those close by.

"I will need to verify this," the Goblin comments while disdainfully looking down at the document in his hands. "Normal protocol is for them to send us a copy as well, so we will have to verify the validity of this claim."

There are several snickers as the Goblin moves from his spot towards the back of the teller station.

There is a buzz as everyone begins to gossip amongst themselves as the two begin to fidget mildly while trying to seem confident in the situation.

The teller goblin returns with a neutral face. "We here at Gringotts are saddened to inform you that there appears to have been some mix up with the shipping from the Ministry. We have been assured that people on that end will be valiantly working to see what allowed this to happened." "I… wait… but what is the mistake? What is going on?" The frizzy haired Gryffindor questions as though she is completely an innocent party in all that is happening.

"Severus Snape is not dead. Out contacts within the ministry have confirmed that no death date has been added to his life globe. How you were sent a will we are unsure, and apologize for crushing your spirits. After all, as his favourite students to the point that he would will everything to you, you all must have been close…"

I snicker at the lack to tact or respect that is being used by the goblin. The public humiliation is no less than they deserve.

"Oh please," comes the arrogant drawl of my Gordon. "if they are his favourite students then I am the bastard child of my mother and a hit wizard…. My godfather could barely stand to be near them _in_ the classroom, let alone harbouring a desire to _socialize_ with them outside of what is absolutely necessary…"

How I wish I could kiss that boy.

"What would you know Ferret Face?!" The redhead goes off like clockwork, thus further humiliating their cause.

"Well, considering that the man is my _godfather_ I should hope that I would be more informed of his character traits than you are…" there is a dramatic eyeroll included at the end of the statement for the crowd.

"Oh yeah, well…." The bushy haired witch places a hand on his arm to stop the verbal diarrhea that he is known to spew.

"Let's just go Ronald. Like the goblins said, there was a mistake. We should figure out what happened. Come on…" The witch tries to move the redhead towards the exit, but he is having none of it.

"No, Hermione! He can't just think that he can get away with speaking to us like that! We _earned_ that man's respect. We _deserve_ what he is offering us!" The redhead just never knows when to shut his mouth.

"You mean, you deserve the ability to try and scam my godfather from his earnings? Or the ability to try and circumvent the witnessed and signed will that was done just three weeks ago with me present? So you're telling us now that you are so close to him that you were only mentioned _after_ that will? Am I even in the will?" Draco's bored drawl as he effortlessly spills out half-truths makes me so incredibly proud to be his godfather in this moment.

"Well… to be honest, I didn't actually read it. I was just so shocked and devastated that the letter with it stated that the professor had passed that I was just… numb… and then Ron suggested that we come to the bank to see what this was all about…"

I will give her credit. Her acting skills are adequate. Though she would have had to be at least semi-decent to be able to keep up the façade of friendship with Harry as long as she was able to.

{Don't give her that much credit, Severus. She really is subpar the longer she is allowed to speak} The Dark Lord interjects my thought train.

{Yup!} Harry chimes in, popping the 'p' {the longer she is allowed to speak, the more full-of-herself that she gets. She begins thinking that everyone has bought into her so much that they won't see through her.}

"Do you honestly expect me to buy that paltry act that you are putting on currently, Granger?" Draco interrupts what she was rambling on about in a snide manner. "Just face it. You know that the documents are false, and now you are trying to gain sympathy from the surrounding crowd so that you look like the victim. I will admit. It is a positively Slytherin plan. Make people feel sorry for you and they will ignore the fact that you were attempting to perform a form of line theft against my godfather…" He trails off in that superior way that only a pureblood knows how to manage.

"Oh please. Like you are so _special_ because you are a _Slytherin_ …" 'The Weasley male remarks in what is meant to be a vilification of Draco, but instead now has being thinking that maybe the Malfoy heir was thinking along the correct veins.

"N-no! That is not what we were attempting at all Malfoy! We were honestly just so shocked to hear the professor-"

"Yes, yes. 'the professor died, and I – the current Hogwarts know—it – all that currently quotes _textbooks_ at people wouldn't have known of the laws and forms and _protocols_ that are in place for this sort of thing. I was just _sooooo_ in shock that I rushed to the bank with a superior air – but it was all _shock_ and _sadness_ – because the professor that I have all but _verbally_ publically denounced is now deceased, so everything I have been trying to prove about myself since I was _born_ is now no longer my character'…. Or was that not what you were going to say?"

"You know _nothing_ about my relationship with Snape!" The witch snarls, vehement upon trying to vilify Draco now.

"What is his first name?" No preamble. No attitude. Just a simple question.

One that leaves the witch floundering for a few moments.

"It is Sev…..erin…" The witch stumbles.

"Incorrect. That will be 10 points from Gryffindor…" Draco announces in a mocking of my character that I will allow only this singular time. "You know… you might want to add _potions_ knowledge to your repertoire. If you did, you might have had that question correct. Now," He pantomimes clearing invisible lint from his immaculate robes, " If you are _quite_ finished making a mockery of yourselves, might you move along so that those of us whom actually _have_ money here might gain access to a teller?"

The straightening of his back is a clear imitation of his father to all present, though it has the desired effect as the witch blushes and turns back to the teller.

"Please let us know what you discover on this. I really hope that the professor is alright and this is just some sort of a mishap." She puts just enough concern behind her tone that the Hufflepuffs in the group are beginning to cave in sympathy to her plight. Ever the loyal bunch….

"We have just heard back from the ministry. This seems to be a false document and we will be taking this in for inspection so that we might trace the origin and proceed with the appropriate penalties. This is – as Heir Malfoy so kindly stated before – a form of line theft. One which we here at Gringotts take _very_ seriously."

"O-of course. Thank you for your time." The witch all but drags the youngest Weasley male out of the bank.

And if her complexion is a bit pallid, well…

No one bothered to comment on it….

~~~ SS/LV ~~~

*Submire = sue-bee-near

*Dominus = dough-me-noose


End file.
